My Sonic Love Collection
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: Complete. A collection of different oneshots containining lemons and some yoai warning some chapters are verry short.
1. ScourgexFiona

My Sonic love collection, just one-shots about my favorite couples

My Sonic love collection, just one-shots about my favorite couples. Expect lemons, songfics and a lot of mushy stuff. First up is A ScourgexFiona story. ENJOY!

Scourge's POV

I kept walking the rain continuing to soak my fur. I took it as a blessing it would erase everything that had happened.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret...  
_

I didn't want to hurt her...it just...happened...and it was my fault. I'd made her get hurt. So left. I couldn't let myself hurt her anymore.

_From the truth  
of a Thousand Lies _

The rain pelted down heavier than before. Camouflaging my tears of guilt. She had trusted me and now I had scared her for life. _  
Pre-Chorus:  
So let Mercy Come  
and Wash Away  
What I've done  
_I wanted to run let the rain wash me out and destroy the past. I had nearly killed her...clearly; I wasn't in control of my body anymore. Run...

_  
Chorus:  
I'll face myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done  
_I can't let go. Those scars, bruises all her pain is because of me._  
Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
While I clean this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty  
_"WAIT!" She calls. I turn._  
Pre-Chorus_

Chorus

For What I've Done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done!!

Chorus

"Fiona..."

_What I've done_

"Don't leave..."

"Fiona..."

"You can't leave...I need you, Our son needs you...and I want you here too..."

"But...I..."

"Don't leave until I've said everything I need you to hear."

"Fiona...I..."

"I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to...you know...you can have a second chance just like you gave me one."

"That was different..."

"I love you." The words sounded clearly, as thunder roared in the distance. Her arms wrapped around me. Mine around her. I gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

And as the rain fell around us, I was finally..._  
Forgiving What I've done _

YAY! Fluff! Songfic...ScourgFi!

I know a little toooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute and fluffy but my story my rules. REVIEW!


	2. SilverxRouge

My Sonic love collection, just one-shots about my favorite couples

A request story for ShadowAya4ever I'm not really used to these characters but I'll do my best and thank you for the review.

Silver Rouge

Mobius

A forest somewhere

Silver's POV

Why do I feel like this? I can't be falling in love with her we're from completely different worlds. I am though and it's strange.

"Silver?" A familiar voice asked. _Her!_ "Silver are you alright? You're shaking."

"I'm okay Rouge...so what are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to go fly somewhere I'm kinda tired of the city."

"I see...

"So why are you here Silver?"

"I wanted to take in the sights we don't have this where I come from." She nodded.

"I have Something I'd like to show you"

"Wha--" I started to ask but was cut off by her kissing me. I blushed and returned it. Taking in the sight.

Well I know it's not very long but hopefully this makes you happy ShadowAya4ever I tried my best. To everyone else who didn't know I am taking requests for ALL couples. Yes, this includes yoai and Yuri couples. I really hope no one requests them but I'm saying that if you request it I'll write it okay.

REVIEW!


	3. SonicxRouge

My Sonic love collection, just one-shots about my favorite couples

A request story for Pokelad

Sonic Rouge

Great forest

Normal POV

Sonic was running along at the usual moc 1 when he heard crying coming from a tree. He slowed seeing a patch of white fur beneath the tree. _Rouge?_ He thought. The bat turned her head to look at him. Her make up was smudged and mascara was causing lines to draw themselves on her face.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted at him. The blue Hedgehog's ears folded back but he stayed.

"Rouge what's wrong?" He asked fighting the urge to hug her, to wipe away her tears, to hold her and protect her.

"Nothing's wrong just go away!" She screamed. Sonic wrapped his arms around her allowing her to sob into his chest.

"I've never know you to be upset over nothing." He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him, Aqua meeting emerald.

"It was Shadow...he broke up with me.."

"Now why'd he do that?"

"He said he wasn't in love with me in the first place...he just liked my body."

"Well that's his loss...don't waste your tears on his stupidity" (who wants to bet that Sonic would never say that to Shadow's face) "There are people out there who really care about you Rouge, not just your body."

"Like who? All the guys I know just stare down my shirt."

"All of them?"

"Yes all of them!"

"Then where am I staring?"

"Oh...well most of them...so you're saying you care about me Sonic?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"I'd prefer it."

"Yes Rouge I do care about you...not just your body but you. Your wonderful voice, your personality your ability to kick my ass if you wanted to..." She laughed at his little joke. "What I'm saying is that if you ever need someone I'm here."

"Thanks Sonic." She said kissing him.

"It was no Problem.' He told her his lips attaching to hers and his eyes closing. They stayed together holding each other close truly in love.

Well Pokelad I hope this made you happy. Remember everyone I AM TAKING REQUESTS! But only if you REVIEW!


	4. SonicxFiona

My Sonic love collection, just one-shots about my favorite couples

Umm note I'm making this one to show off my favorite couple SONIC & FIONA!! This also is sorta a side story for street runner just after Scourge left. Well yeah...

Sonic& Fiona

New Mobotropolis

2 weeks after Evil thoughts part two of Street runner

Normal POV

"This can't be right." Fiona said holding the pregnancy test in her hand. Blue, she checked the box. "P...P...Positive?" She checked again yep it was true. "I...I...I'm pregnant!" She lightly touched a hand to her stomach. "And it's gotta be his..." Her ears flattened remembering her last night with Scourge, she shuttered. "How am I going to tell everyone? Maybe I should just get an abortion I need to talk to someone." Disposing of the test she went downstairs and picked up the phone she dialed the number automatically. She got his cell phone voice box.

"Scourge the Hedgehog; don't leave a message and Fiona if you're listening to this...FUCK OFF!" She hung up.

"Well he obviously doesn't want to talk..." She dialed the phone again.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Sonic...can we talk?"

"Uh...sure Fi, your place or mine?"

"Sonic!"

"Hey sorry, but seriously where cuz if it's like private you may not wanna come here Mom's been listening to all my conversations."

"Yeah well then here I guess."

"K see ya in a Sonic second." He said before hanging up. Fiona hung up the phone too and after maybe, a microsecond the doorbell rang. She answered it and allowed Sonic to come in. "So what'd you want to talk about?" Sonic asked sitting on the couch across from her. The vixen frowned looking for words.

"Umm well you know what happened the night before Scourge left..."

"And I hate him for what he did to you..."

"Well umm...I'm...pregnant."

"Wha?"

"You're going to be an uncle Sonic."

"Seriously? You're not planning on well...you know..."

"I don't know weather I should keep it or not I mean it's Scourge's so I'm not sure if keeping it would be a good thing..." She admitted.

"Or maybe it can still be good."

"Maybe...but how am I going to do this? I'm only 16! I can't raise a baby alone." She told him. He nodded and moved to sit beside her.

"That'd be a problem...if you were alone." Gently he kissed her. She smiled and returned it."

Aww...see this is why I like Sonic and Fiona so much. Couldn't anyone see that happening? Anyone?

Pokelad if you didn't get my message you are aloud to request more than once and another thing I forgot to add is FAN CHARACTERS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED! Now give a request or a review everyone.


	5. SonicxBlaze

My Sonic love collection, just one-shots about my favorite couples

All right, I've got another request from Pokelad Thank you for reviewing

Sonic and Blaze

Southern Island after defeating the ghost titian. (Sonic adventure)

Normal POV

Blaze sat on the sand glancing at the blue Hedgehog beside her.

"I guess you and Tails will be going home soon..." She said. He nodded.

"Yeah the others are probably wondering where we went."

"It's too bad that you can't stay I've really enjoyed your company."

"Thanks Blaze it was fun hanging with you too."

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"If you could stay...would you? I mean like with me...at the palace?"

"I would...but we both know that can't happen."

"Yeah..." The cat looked out over the ocean, the waves lightly crashing on the soft sand. The sun was setting causing the blue water to reflect orange and yellow. "I forgot to say it before...I couldn't have gotten the jeweled scepter back without you."

"It was no prob...I like helping people part of my job description."

"Thanks anyway." Blaze said kissing Sonic lightly. She then pulled back and walked away leaving the blue hero with pink cheeks and a confused look on his face.

Well it was shorter than the last one but hopefully, it made you happy Pokelad. Now I have another request from ShadowAya4ever to do. As always, reviews and requests are wanted.


	6. ShadowxMaria

My Sonic love collection, just one-shots about my favorite couples

ShadowAya4ever this was requested by you and I should warn this is my first Shadow and Maria Ever! Hopefully you'll like it...

Space colony ARK

Normal POV

Shadow stood looking at earth confused. "Why do I feel so strange around Maria now? I never did before." He thought to himself. He remembered Maria reading him a story about two friends who had fallen in love was that what had happened to him? Had he fallen in love with Maria? Is that why he felt strange? Because of love? Pondering these thoughts, he didn't hear a certain blonde haired girl sneak up behind him. Using her hands to cover his eyes she whispered

"Guess who." In his ear. A smile crossed his lips.

"Maria." He answered and she removed her hands smiling.

"So why were you here all alone Shadow?" she asked him. Shadow's face turned red.

"Just...thinking..." He replied. She smiled.

"About what?"

"Nothing..."He told her his face becoming even redder.

"Shadow were you thinking about me?" Maria asked. Slowly Shadow nodded. Maria smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're always so cute when you blush." She said leaving. Shadow unfortunately didn't hear her say that though. Our favorite black Hedgie had fainted and you know what? He's also cute when he's asleep.

Yes I know it's short but for my first one what'd you think? Review everyone!


	7. ShadowxBlaze & Shadowx Wave

My Sonic love collection, just one-shots about my favorite couples

A request for SlashBandicoot43 you asked for either ShadowxBlaze or ShadowxWave well as I'm not very good at fitting either characters I'll try my best and because they'll probably be really short I'll do them both in one chapter (saves room non?) Hopefully this'll work and no one will hate me!

First of is ShadowxBlaze

City

Normal POV

The fire-kitten sat on the steps thinking. The onyx hedgehog came up behind her.

"You know if I was an assassin you'd be dead right now." Shadow said in dark humor. Blaze nodded and sighed. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked. Generally, He would not have cared but for some reason he felt inclined to help Blaze, as she seemed to be an outsider much like himself.

"It's just...I don't know what's wrong...I want to get home but. I'm afraid something bad will happen..."

"And I thought silver was the telepath." Shadow said causing Blaze to give him a half-hearted smile as he sat down behind her his legs on either side. She leaned back resting her head on his chest fur.

"Silver's telekinetic he can move stuff not read minds."

"I see..."

"Yeah...Shadow why are you being so nice to me?"

"I just figured you'd like the company."

"Yes...well I'd better find silver...good bye Shadow." Blaze told him getting up and started walking away.

"Blaze...wait...you forgot something."

"Huh?" The Cat said looking around. Shadow smirked.

"You forgot this." He said kissing her. He then quickly chaos controlled away. Blaze touched a hand to her lips and smiled. And that dear reader's is how Blaze fell in Love with Shadow. Now it is time to move on to our second story in this chapter.

ShadowxWave.

Gear track

Early morning

Normal POV

On the gear she could outrun him and this annoyed Shadow. The swallow did another flip off a ramp. Shadow then suddenly came up with an idea as they were both about a foot from the finish line Shadow flipped causing him and Wave to land on the track. Him on top of her. Unfortunately they were also stuck in a lip lock. Shadow smirked and stretched out his hand to cross the line.

"I win." He told the swallow before getting back on his gear and leaving. Wave blinked a few times and picked up her board not believing what happened.

HA! Alright well I hope everyone enjoyed this. Soniclemons your request is on its way.


	8. Shadow and Rouge

My Sonic love collection, just one-shots about my favorite couples

A request story for Soniclemons Shadow and Rouge Warning I'm taking a break from writing this for a while till I get all requests finished. I'm also working on brotherly love and getting that updated so I won't be taking requests for maybe a day or two.

Warning!

This will probably turn into the first lemon of the story.

Rouge and Shadow's Apartment

Station square.

Normal POV

Curtains drawn and the lights turned off Shadow was finding it much easier to think. Rouge had gone off somewhere talking about a new jewelry store. While with her large paycheck, Rouge generally did not have to steal anymore, she liked looking at the gemstones, but we were not talking about her we were talking about Shadow. The black Hedgie was making plans for when Rouge got home that evening...very...personal...plans.

Later that night

"Shadow! I'm ho..." She trailed off looking around. There was a path of Rose petals leading into the bedroom. Taking off her boots and jacket, she fallowed the petals into the room. As she entered, the door closed behind her. Rouge soon found herself in the strong arms of our favorite anti-hero. Aqua and crimson locked.

"You like my little surprise Rouge?" He asked. She nodded nuzzling into his chest fur. Slowly all their articles of clothing lay on the floor. Pinning her on the bed Shadow used his tongue to invade her mouth. Rouge returned the favor as he slipped inside her.

"Shadow!" She moaned feeling him thrust. He ran butterfly kisses from her lips to her cheek to her collarbone and then to the nipple of her ample breast. She moaned more her body filling with sheer pleasure. A few minutes later Shadow released inside her. Falling back panting he gave her a short kiss.

"I love you Rouge."

"I love you too Shadow." She replied back before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

All right it's done! I feel so perverted now...well whatever I have a Sonic and Maria and a silver and Wave or Jet and Blaze to do. Then I'm gonna update brotherly love so whatever REVIEW!


	9. Sonic and Maria

My Sonic love collection, just one-shots about my favorite couples

For Pokelad here is my first Sonic and Maria story. (Until recently I never imagined the couple so whatever) Taking the idea from Truth, lies and secret Family (Yes Pokelad I read it) where Sonic was alive during ARK this is what I got.

SonicxMaria

Space colony ARK

Normal POV

Sonic was walking slowly around ARK. The 14 year old was confused. Professor Gerald had used his DNA and an alien warlord named Black Doom's DNA to create "The Ultimate Lifeform" usually just referred to as Shadow amongst Sonic and Maria. Ahh Maria...that girl was special. Beautiful and intelligent she had captured a place in Sonic's heart. Quietly approaching the room where his "son" was sleeping Sonic couldn't help but think of Maria. Sonic entered.

"Daddy!" Shadow cried squirming out of Maria's hands. A seven-year-old Shadow quickly ran to Sonic. Maria laughed as the ebony hedgehog knocked Sonic over. Trying to get up Sonic was again knocked over by Shadow. This time causing Sonic to land on Maria causing their lips to touch briefly. Shadow quickly pulled them into a hug.

"Mommy daddy and me Happy Family!" Sonic blushed still feeling the warth on his lips while Maria laughed a little trying to make Shadow let go.

Shadow's playing matchmaker! Hope this was cute enough. REVIEW!


	10. silver and wave

My Sonic love collection, just one-shots about my favorite couples

Request for SlashBandicoot43 sorry it took me so long. SILVER AND WAVE!

City

Normal POV

The white Hedgehog looked up at the clouds. One thing he liked about the past was the sky the other thing was her...she was amazing. She could fly through the skies on her board or could flip over tacks to win races. "Wave," He smiled. The purple Swallow sat down beside him.

"Enjoying yourself Silver?" She asked. He nodded. They both continued to look at the sky. Silver felt something brush against his hand. Wave gave him a wink intertwining their fingers. A cloud passed by looking like the shape of a heart. Silver smiled and gave Wave a kiss on the cheek he then floated away his face bright red. Now his two favorite things had connected.

IT sucks I know. I could not get any ideas for this. Hopefully you don't hate me **SlashBandicoot43**

I did the best I could. Umm I'm saying now that I'm taking requests again. Please no more couples involving anyone besides the basic Sonic crew. Silver, Blaze, Jet and wave are wonderful characters but I don't know there personalities. REVIEW!


	11. Cassy&Invidia

My Sonic love collection, just one-shots about my favorite couples

For all those who loved the Prince Cassy trilogy, this one-shot was requested by my cousin for her birthday. Happy B-day Ash!

CassyxInvidia

Anti-Mobius

Park

Normal POV

"Nice place huh?" Cassy asked. Invidia smiled.

"Yes, It reminds me a little of Knothole back home."

"You know you could go back if you want..."

"No way! I'm sticking with you forever Casanova! You aren't ever gonna leave me you got it?" She hugged him tightly. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Likewise Invidia." He whispered as the sun started to set. She cuddled closer to him.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back wrapping his arms around her and enjoying the perfect moment they had.

Okay Ash hope you're happy. And to everyone us...REVIEW! I want to get 20 reviews on this story before I leave Fanfic


	12. TailsxCosmo

A request from Super Dragon this will be the second lemon in the story

A request from Super Dragon this will be the second lemon in the story. TailsxCosmo! All those who are TailsxCream fans request a TailsxCream and I will do it all right? Now...

TAILSXCOSMO!

Blue Typhoon

Bridge

Late at night

Normal POV

As usual, Tails was staying up late working. Upgrading the chaos emerald locator had made him lose sleep for the better half of a week. Tonight however he was egger to finish.

"Done!" He exclaimed a few minutes later. Quickly he made his way back to his room. Surprisingly the lights were on but at a low setting. Music was also playing but he didn't recognize the artist nor did he care. Especially when he saw her. "Cosmo?" He asked. She smiled.

"Of course Tails, I know it's probably strange to find me here...like this...but I have to tell you. I love you Tails," She told him wrapping her arms around him. He blushed a little then looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Cosmo." He said as they kissed. Soon it turned into a heated battle of tongues pausing every few minutes for air. They soon fell onto the bed and Cosmo began to remove her clothing. Tails blinked. "Are you sure you want this?" She nodded kissing him.

"I trust you Tails" She guided his hand to the clip of her bra. It unhooked, revealing the rich molds of soft skin hidden beneath. Flipping over so Tails was on top the fox started to play with her nipples. His tongue teasing them sending waves of pleasure through her body causing a faint moan. Slowly he entered her. Eventually they both grew tired and Tails pulled out. Completely exhausted they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Alright I have to wash the inside of my brain now...REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

A request from Super Dragon this will be the second lemon in the story

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!

NO MORE REQUESTS INVOLVING JET WAVE. STORM, SILVER OR BLAZE WILL BE TURNED INTO STORIES! Neither will Elise or Mephilis

I'm sorry I just don't like using them if you still request a couple with these characters I'm sorry to say your request will be ignored. The few requests I have for a ScourgexAmy story have been taken into consideration and a story will be up soon

Thank you for your time and I look forward to more requests

-Cassy the Hedgehog


	14. ScourgexAmy

A request from Super Dragon this will be the second lemon in the story

I now introduce one of my favorite couples in all of Sonic...SCOURGEXAMY!

'Aight well that's done ON WITH THE STORY! Warning this chapter contains a ...only semi-evil Scourge

Dark Palace

Mobius

Normal POV

As soon as the roof started to crumble Amy was pressed up against the wall his body nearly crushing her. She couldn't move, not that he wanted her too. Fear reflected in her eyes Panic in his. Soon the ground stopped shaking and she was able to breathe again. He backed away but not quickly, enough to dodge her hand as it collided with his cheek. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" the green hedgehog shouted. Amy glared at him.

"We call it violation of personal space."

"Sorry I saved your life." He responded coldly. Amy frowned.

"Why did you anyway?"

"If I said because no one in there right mind would rape a corpse would you believe me?"

"Possibly..."

"Then you're gullible, Not that your even worth my time you dying would probably be a happy occasion...no more running."

"Like I'd chase after you, you're just a copy of Sonic and could never be better than him at anything."

"Your loyalty to my brother is cute, but nauseating."

"You're just jealous." She said. Scourge raised an eye ridge and smirked.

"And how in the world did you come up with that idea? Sonic doesn't like you so why would I?"

"You're Sonic's opposite, AND SONIC DOES TO LIKE ME! He's just shy and is worried about me getting hurt."

"So how's that working for ya?" Scourge muttered clearing away some wreckage. Amy huffed crossing her arms. Scourge continued to dig them out in silence. Soon a beam of sunlight pieced the gloom along with a wave of fresh air. Amy crawled out first, Scourge fallowed. As they got out the sun was starting to set. Amy looked at it in awe Scourge looked too. "It's pretty huh?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She nodded.

"Hey Amy,"

"Yes?"

"You said I could never beat Sonic at anything right?"

"Yes..." She turned to face him. He smiled and kissed her.

"I think I just proved you wrong" He told her walking away as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

Aww...Don't you like it? Well anyway, I now have a TailsXAmy to write. REVIEW! P.S get your requests in fast I'm only making this 20 chapters long first come first served.


	15. Request please

I'm back!

I'm not sure which couple to do so... Request one! As long as it doesn't involve Silver blaze, Mephilis, Elise, Jet wave etc. Please no yois or yuries I don't mind reading some of them (No I'm not a les!) but writing them is not going to happen.

So Request a couple!


	16. Shadamy

A request from Super Dragon this will be the second lemon in the story

First Request Shadamy!

As always this is my first time using this couple, hopefully it's all right.

Winter, The coldest of all the seasons yet in some ways the most beautiful. Sure there wasn't the large array of Flowers as in the spring and summer and the leaves were long gone from fall but it was beautiful. Especially on this night. New years Eve, Our favorite pink hedgehog was at a party at club Rouge the same as any other New year's. As always Shadow was sitting alone in a corner. He didn't like social gatherings and was probably trying to find a way to leave without Rouge attacking him. The clock chimed 11:55.

"Alright everyone you know the drill 5 minutes to midnight, Remember as tradition every guy and girl have to pair up for the new years kiss! That means now!" As soon as Amy blinked everyone was paired up except for her and...Shadow. The black Hedgie seemed to notice as well. Rouge (dragging Knuckles behind her) pushed them both together and walked off again. Amy blushed as she met Shadow's eyes.

"You know we don't have to..."

"I'm quite aware that we don't have to do anything, but Rouge would kill us both."

"So you mean?"

"One kiss isn't going to kill you I promise besides you're allowed to slap me for it later." The clock chimed midnight and suddenly Amy felt Shadow's lips against hers, it took her a second but she returned it. After a minute they pulled back.

"Happy New Year Amy Rose"

Well hopefully that wasn't too bad. Now Review while I get working on the next chapter!


	17. TailsxCream

As I've said before reviews are greatly appreciated Now for my first TailsxCream story.

Tails' age-14

Cream's age-14

As always, Tails was working on one of his many contraptions. Concentrating hard on work, He didn't notice Cream come in.

"Hi Tails!" She said cheerfully. Tails' ears perked up and he put down what he was doing.

"Hi Cream,"

"I was wondering, do you think you could take a break and come with Cheese and I on a Picnic?"

"Yeah...sure I needed a break anyway, thank you foe inviting me Cream."

"It was my pleasure Tails."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Picnic

"That was really good Cream." Tails told her as they were sitting on a blanket watching the now setting sun. Cream smiled leaning up against him. He put an arm around her.

"Tails, we've been friends forever right?"

"Yeah ever since I can remember."

"Well I think I might like you more than a friend..."

"What do you mean?"

"I...ummm...do you want to be my boyfriend Tails?" She asked shyly Tails turned to face her properly.

"I'd be a fool if I didn't" With this he kissed her. She hugged him and kissed him back. Aww...young love.

So this was good right. Review!


	18. ScourgexAlicia

AWell this is a bit of a twist on the old-fashioned Sonsal, ScourgexAlicia so without farther ado...on with the story!

Moping was not something Scourge did a lot of and he shouldn't have cared, So what if Fiona left he'd move on it was no big deal or so he'd been trying to convince himself for the past 3 months. The other member's of his group noticed but were too afraid to say much Miles had given up on him and was perfectly content to rule Anti-Mobius in Scourge's stead. However, one was still hopeful.

"Scourge?" She slowly entered.

"What do you want?" He snapped. Her ears folded back.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright...,"She told him sitting beside him on the bed a smoothing his quills. She could feel him relax from the touch.

"I'm fine Alicia." He told her., His blue eyes closing for the time being.

"Are you...If you are you don't show it very well." She breathed. "I was worried about you" One of his eyes popped open.

"Really? Hmph you're more pitiful than I thought."

"As are you...look I'm sorry for bothering you I'll go now..." As she turned to leave, he grabbed her hand.

"Princess Alicia," She turned meeting his blue eyes. He moved closer to her, her hands pressing against his chest. "Don't worry over me." He kissed her causing her to reach up on her tiptoes to deepen it her fingers ran behind his head, trailing through his quills, The reminder of better times. When they both ruled together.


	19. SonicxKnuckles

Hello, everyone I would like to introduce my cousin Ashley who will be taking on this chapter because she is much better at it then I am. It is a yoai so don't like don't read and especially don't flame nothing makes us more likely to jump off a bridge. So yeah Sonknux!

Sonic bit his lip. They were not supposed to be doing this...they really were not. Still he made no complaints pain was a key in pleasure and the hedgie was not one to give up. Then again neither was the echidna behind him. Nails dug into soft skin as passion took hold of the two. In the end both exhausted they laid down, Sonic cuddling against his lover's chest.

"I love you Knuckles"

"Love you too Sonic."

Short but sweet. Ash is only here for the day so we needed this done quick hope you all liked!

Ashley: Please review Lor is going to send me them, and I will reply as soon as I can.


	20. SonicXCream

SonicxCream normally I don't use cream in my stories but hey everything's worth a try and of course with me today is Ash my delightful cousin.

Ash: Hello everyone, Lor did you tell them how you came up with Invidia?

Me: I'll save it for later in the next book in the Cassy series

Ash: There's gonna be another one? But Cassy died...

Me: I know that...so I'm leaving it up to the readers Do you want another Cassy story? Vote

Okay well back to actually important stuff Sonic and cream!

She'd really grown up. It had always been hard for him to ignore it. She was almost ten years younger than him it couldn't work. Especially cuz Tails had a major crush on her. That was over Tails had a girlfriend and since cream was 18 the age difference didn't matter. Still innocent and polite he wasn't surprised she'd met him here. The rabbit hugged the world famous hero.

"It's been so long Sonic!" She told him her voice much less squeaky than before.

"Yeah, I should've stopped by more often. How have you been?"

"Good, I just graduated and I'll be going to university in fall."

"Busy little thing."

"I'm not so little..."She replied blushing. It was hard not to love cream especially hard for Sonic. He took a deep breath.

"Cream we've been friends for a while and I know it's not really the best for me just to do this out of the blue but..." He bit his lip hesitating. Suddenly another pair of lips crashed down on his. After a minute she pulled back.

"I'm sorry it's just I..."Her face was bright red. His hands cupped her face bringing her to him and their lips met once more.

Ash: Aww...Lor...(hugs)

Me: Off! Now! I can't breathe! Hug your Sonic Plushie for heavens sake... How you all enjoyed this

REVIEW!


	21. AmyXEspio

AmyX Espio

Ash: Hi everyone Lor fainted in science so she'll be taking a break for today.

Me: You didn't need to tell them that Ashley....

Ash: Meh, Anyway Pokelad this is for you! And would you find checking a few of Lor's vids out on Youtube?

Me: No really you don't have to they absolutely suck

Ash: You only made two!

Me: Okay enough my computer Ash go watch my DVD collection

Anyway....

Love didn't matter. As Ninja he had to ignore it, ignore her. The one task he had difficulty with. He was in love with Amy but he wouldn't let himself break his focus. Ninja first and foremost nothing else mattered that was why he was here alone letting a tear fall down his cheek.

"I love you Amy Rose." He whispered.

HA! Evilly short chapter! Sorry Pokelad...

This is also different from the rest of the collection. This is sad...well REVIEW!


	22. Sonsal

Ryu the Black Fox you sent in quite a few choices for me to pick to write a story with. I'm going to use my personal favorite out of them Sonsal

Who'd believe this? Sonic the Hedgehog getting married? It was true Sonic had pinched himself a few times to double check.

(I do swear that I will always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.)

It wasn't as if it was a surprise. He and Sally had been best friends since they were kids. Still seeing her walk down the aisle with Elias (I like him more than Max besides My sister in law had her brother walk her down the aisle) was nothing short of Magic.

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

As she took her place across from him, he saw her blue eyes twinkle. A shy smile crossed her face and he returned it with the all-classic smirk. The preacher cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join our hero Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn together in holy matrimony."

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

The next few moments flew by. Sonic doubted he could keep up with the pace. It was slow and fast all at the same time, His heart threatening to burst from his chest.

"Do you Sonic the Hedgehog take Princess Sally Acorn to be your Lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health to have and hold as long as you both shall live?" The Preacher asked. Sonic took a breath praying this wouldn't come out as a squeak.

"I do." He vowed.

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

"And do you Princess Sally Acorn Take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health to have and to hold as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
there is nothing I wouldn't give  
from this moment on

"Then with the power Vested in Me by the church of Knothole in front of all witness I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

You're the reason I believe in love  
and you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
my dreams came true because of you

As Sonic lifted her veil and as their lips met sealing the union. Sonic knew that from this moment on everything would be perfect.

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

The End

I know how to write 'em if I do say so myself. I've been waiting to use that song. I'm actually crying reading this over it's so cute. I won't be writing tomorrow cuz I is going candy hunting but you are free to review.

Happy Halloween everyone!


	23. BigxFroggy

Well It's another Songfic and it's about...Big not really matched up with anyone but still a romance thing. If anything he's matched up with Froggy

Nighttime

Big was of course fishing with Froggy. The radio was on at a low setting as the Cat stared up at the sky and waited for a bite. Big started mumbling along with the song.

Big: This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know their not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

The cat sighed and reeled in.

"Come on Froggy let's go home" He said and they both waddled back home.


	24. Knuckles and Rouge

Knux and Rouge

"GIVE ME THAT EMERALD!!!" As always Rouge was trying to steal the master emerald and Knuckles was protecting it. Constant kicks and punches flew making contact with their bodies. Suddenly the bat was pinned. She thrashed around trying to get loose. Knuckles smiled.

"I warned you that you weren't going to get my emerald." He told her. She smiled and forced her head up causing their lips to touch. She rolled forcing him beneath her.

"And I warned you I'd never give up." She laughed and flew off. Knuckles shook his head.

"Stupid batgirl...."

Short as usual. I think this'll be the end for now...maybe...Reviews are welcome


	25. Sonamy

Sonamy and it's another Songfic

Enjoy

Amy had been waiting for a while. It was karaoke night at Club Rouge. Wearing her normal red dress and boots, she took the stage.

Amy: Stupid Cupid  
You're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings  
So you can't fly  
I am in love and it's a crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

I can't do my homework  
And I can't think straight  
I meet him every morning  
At 'bout half-past eight  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
You've even got me carrying his books to school

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

You messed me up for good  
Right from the very start  
Hey, go play Robin Hood  
With somebody else's heart

You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your puttin' down  
Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is  
That I like it fine

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your puttin' down  
Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is  
That I like it fine

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

Stupid Cupid (x 8)

She slowly walked past Sonic to the door. The blue Hedgehog turned his head.

"Uh... Cute song Amy." He told her.

"Thanks Sonic." She answered.

"So where you going?"

"No where..."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not let's go!" And the two walked off into the moonlight.

God did I seriously write this? It's as if...I dunno...lacking...review please


	26. the end

Attention All readers!

It has been wonderful to write for you, the reviews have been great. Sadly as all Fan fictions must it's time to end this...for good this time. As a special treat though I will be including two trailers and you shall all get cookies.

Trailer #1

In a world of unexplainable things, lays a woman with a dark secret...

That threatens to destroy the world...

Abandoned and Alone she must fight to preserve her way of life...

Madness will occur...

Family will be forgotten...

And in the center of it all..

The world will change...

From the author who brought you Street runner and Cry for you...

Cassy the Hedgehog presents...

Darkest Dawn- an Ashura story...

Coming Soon

Trailer #2

World that has been under evil's control for over 200 years....

Has a new hope....

Which may not be enough...

And one being unites eight other hopes....

They must fight together....

Or all hope will be lost...

With their unique strengths...and weaknesses,...they will attempt to finish the fight...no matter the cost or odds.

A collaborated crossover with Pokelad, Beta-ReaderADV, Craver531, Cassy the Hedgehog and Nicend...

"Ultimate Sonic Alliance"...Coming soon.

There's also a poll on my Profile so please vote and of course as always Review please (cookies will only be sent with a Review)


	27. Bonus Chapter!

Bonus chapter! It's only because of my future brother in law are you getting this, okay? Warning its Yoai so no like no read I'm to hormonal to put up with flames anyway.

Locked up in this cell all I can do is think Why me? Why did I have to fall in love with HIM of all people? This is wrong, how could I fall in love with Sonic? Sure, he's powerful, nothing compared to me but after all, I'm king he's not. Could it be looks only? That's how it worked with Fiona she was hot and man it was some wicked sex but now that's all over. Could it be his personality? Carefree happy always doing the righting it both disgusts me and excites me at the same time. I suppose it's because I'm conceited enough to fall in love with myself.

"Scourge?" his voice, god I'm growing hard just listening.

"What?" Normally I'd add an insult but I'm not really up to it. I hear the cell door open. He steps inside.

"The others sent me to talk to you," He explains. I look towards him, the Oceanic blue fur still bright even in the near darkness. His emerald eyes meet mine I want him. I want him now. No, I have to wait, Self-control...

"To talk about what Sonic?" I ask trying not to imagine what I'd love to do and it sure as hell didn't include talking.

"I don't want you to be stuck here forever, I know there's good in you we just have to find it...You're me for god's sake." He's pleading just like the others before this, my very own version of foreplay. In an instant he's up against the wall my lips crushing down on his breathless I pull back to see the emeralds widened. "You just kissed me." He whispered. I nodded.

"Isn't it obvious Sonic?" I breathe into his ear, he shivers, _so you do like it don't you_. He whimpers slightly.

"Scourge..." His lips meet mine again as I beg for entrance to his warm cavern, I'm granted permission as my tongue explores his mouth, tasting it. Our tongues battle but of course it is I who wins. I pull back my eyes now half lidded I'm getting harder by the second and I know he is too.

"Sonic," I slowly kiss down his neck and collarbone. He moans. I smirk placing my hand on this thigh he gasps. "I want you Sonic and I know you want me" I run my hand closer to a certain area. I then kneel down. "You've never had this before have you?" He shakes his head I smirk again before licking his throbbing member. He lets out another gasp before his legs nearly give out. I laugh quietly to myself. _Yep I'm that good. _With that I take it into my mouth, pretty big. I suck and lick it causing is back to arch and for him to moan louder and louder. Finally I can feel him getting ready to cum.

"Scourge!" He shouts before he releases into my mouth. I swallow it cleaning every drop of cum before standing up again.

"You liked that didn't you?" I ask nipping lightly at his ear he moans nodding. "Good cuz that's just the beginning."

We continued our lovemaking for hours but it seemed too short. Feeling myself inside him was the closest I could ever come to heaven. Reluctantly he pulled away from out last kiss.

"The others will be looking for me" He said and ran off but I knew I'd see him again.

Okay! It's over and I didn't melt! No offense to those who like these kinds of stories but they just don't work with me sorry, well please Review!


End file.
